Into Romania's Mansion
by Ecxitabletrickster
Summary: Prussia stumbles across a mansion in the middle of nowhere. He decides to enter and comes across a charming vampire. UPDATE: I am probably not going to continue this story. My writing style has changed from when I started this story and I am no longer sure how I was originally planning to continue. Thank you all for the nice comments and suggestions :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

Thump Thump Thump. Prussia's heart raced in his chest. Prussia's breath grew short. Prussia didn't know how long he had been running but he wasn't about to stop. Prussia saw a mansion on a hill lose by. He thought he would be safe there so he ran up the hill as quickly as possible and darted into the mansion. Prussia looked around quickly for a place to hide. He spotted a dark room at the end of the hallway and darted quickly into it. It was a bedroom. He quickly got down to the floor and crawled under the perfectly made bed. Prussia tried to catch his breath. "I-I'm safe here" he whispered to himself. "mein gott Hungary's a bitch… come with in a foot of Austria and she tries to kill you!" Prussia's heartbeat quickened again as he heard footsteps. Had Hungary found him!


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: THANK YOU SHANIA! :D this is way better then what i had...

Chapter 2:

Romania walked quickly to his bedroom, not even bothering to be silent.'Really,' He thought. 'Someone just had to run into MY mansion?' He quickly noticed the white flash of hair under the bed. He smirked and looked under it. Underneath was a man with hair that appeared to have no pigment, for it was white-grayish in color and his red eyes gave away he was albino.

"Why, hello there stranger. May I ask why you are hiding under my bed?" Romania asked, slight hinted malice in his voice. If there wasn't any really important reason as to why he got an intruder, he would have some dinner tonight. The man smiled in relief, most likely not catching the malice, and got out from under the bed.

"Thank Gott! I thought you were Hungary, coming to kill me." He put his hand on his shoulder like he knew him. "I am the awesome Prussia."

"Pleasure. I'm Romania."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Romania turned to face the albino man. "Would you care to stay the night" Romania asked secretly hoping the answer was yes. " Sure" Prussia responded without a second thought. He didn't want to go home where Hungary could easily find him. Romania grew a small smirk though Prussia didn't seem to notice it. " I'm afraid I don't have a spare bedroom to offer you so we might have to share a bed for the night. Is that all right with you?" " Yeah that's fine" Prussia said too tired from running to really care. " Good let me go grab you something to change into and then we can go to bed" Prussia watched as the man exited the room and waited for his return.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

When Romania returned to the room he was holding a baggy long sleeved shirt and handed it over to Prussia. " I only have this is that ok?" Prussia nodded. "Yeah this is fine. Where can I change?" Romania pointed across the hall to a closed room. " You can change in the bathroom over there. "Awesome" Prussia said in yawn. Prussia made his way to the bathroom to change. Once in the bathroom he quickly changed into the shirt given to him. The shirt almost reached his knees but just missed. When Prussia returned to the bedroom Romania was all ready under the covers. Prussia made his way to the bad and crawled in to the bed next to Romania. Prussia buried his face into the pillow and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

When Prussia awoke the next morning he was a little sad to see he was alone in the bed. On the pillow Romania had used the night before was a note. Prussia yawned and grasped the note firmly in his hand. The note read "Dear Prussia, sorry to leave so suddenly I couldn't help but go for a little day trip. I shall return later tonight. You may stay another night if you please but you certainly don't have to. If you do choose to stay though be sure to explore the mansion if you please. Just please make sure to stay away from the third room down the hall. Yours truly, Romania P.S I will be sure to cook you something for dinner if you stay" Prussia couldn't help but smile slightly at the note. He gently folded the not in half and set it back on the pillow. " Kesesese I guess I'm staying the night again. I'm sure west wont even notice that I gone". Prussia slipped out of the bed and picked up the clothes he had worn the day before. " I guess I can just re-wear these for the day". Prussia entered the bathroom across the hall and quickly changed out of the shirt he was wearing and into the clothes from the day before. Prussia spent most of the day trying to find thing to do that would entertain him. Prussia got worried when it was beginning to get dark and Romania had not yet returned. Prussia decided to go explore the mansion to keep him self entertained. Prussia made his way down the hall to the first room. He opened the door to find a kitchen. This bored him so he left the kitchen and went to explore the next room. He opened the door to find a dining room. He left the dining room and walked in front of the third room's door. He remembered the note Romania gave him but decided to go into the room anyway. Prussia twisted the door knob to open the door.


End file.
